Temptations
by Xo.Fizzy.oX
Summary: Tohru and friends sit in the class room playing a game of cards as usual, Tohru wants to get some lunch, so Yuki Haru and Hanajima follow leaving Kyo and Arisa alone...see what happens! Very bad at summarys but its good! plz read! kyoXarisa


_**Authors Note: wow! my first Fruits Basket Fan-Fic! =] this story just kinda came to me. i really hope you like it. **_

_**PLEEEEASE COMMENT! I NEED COMMENTS! Please give advice and some critisism is fine too and if you liked it say that too! **_

_**enjoy =]**_

* * *

"AAAH!" yells Kyo banging his fist on the table.

"Aha ha ha! I win again!" Arisa says proudly

"You were cheating!" Kyo shouts.

"What! No I wasn't!" Arisa replies.

"Excuses, excuses Kyo" Yuki says shaking his head.

"Hey! You shut up you damn Rat!" Kyo snaps at Yuki.

Tohru giggles.

"This is quite amusing" says Hanajima.

"Yeah you two fight a lot. Its funny." Says Hatsuharu.

"Shut it dude." Arisa says to Hatsuharu.

"Hey, im hungry. Im going to go get something. Do you want me to go get you all something?" Tohru offers

"I will come with you." Yuki says.

"Me too, it would be too much to carry." Hatsuharu says.

"I must go, to protect Tohru just in case." Hanajima

"Oh come on phsy-_chick_. We aren't that bad." Hatsuharu says while putting his elbow on Hanajima's shoulder.

She turns round and looks at him, her eyes glow purple. She gives him evils.

Hatsuharu quickly gets off her and stands.

"Okay, okay! Sorry."

"We will bring you two something, okay." Tohru says smiling.

"Thanks." Said Arisa

"Kay." Said Kyo

"Okay, let's go." Yuki says.

Kyo starts to shuffle the cards.

Yuki, Tohru, Hanajima and Hatsuharu leave the room, leaving Kyo and Arisa in the room alone.

"That's it im gonna beat you this time!" Kyo shouts while dealing the cards furiously.

"Hah! Dream on orange top!" Arisa replies picking up her cards.

"You just wait, Yankee." Kyo says picking up his cards

They both take a look at their hand of cards.

Arisa accidentally hits her elbow on the table. It knocks a card off. They both put there cards face down on the table. They bend down to pick it up…

-BANG-

"OW!" Kyo and Arisa both banged heads.

"Hey, watch it!" They both shouted. They quickly sat up.

"You're so frikin clumsy! How could you bang your damn arm on the table!" Yelled Kyo.

"Well you didn't have to go for the card dammit!" Arisa yelled back.

"Well maybe I was just trying to be nice!" Shouts Kyo

"Oh yeah? Since when orangey?" Shouts Arisa

"Just then! Next time I won't! Gosh you're such a bitch!" Yells Kyo

"You're an asshole!" Yells Arisa

"Really!" Yells Kyo

"Really!" Yells Arisa

Their faces right up close, baring their teeth, looking angry.

Slowly there mouths go straight, and they stop looking angry, they look calm.

They stare into each others eyes

Slowly…they lean towards each other…closer…and they kiss.

Only a light kiss, but after a few seconds, Kyo lifts his hand up and starts runs his fingers threw Arisa's hair. She grabs Kyo's collar and pulls him closer to her. Kyo puts his hand on the back of her head and pushes her head closer to his.

A Light Kiss turned into proper making out.

Then…Yuki, Tohru, Hanajima and Hatsuharu walk into the room.

All of there mouths drop open.

Tohru just goes to say something and Yuki covers her mouth.

He whispers to her:

"Don't say anything; let's see how long it takes them to notice."

After a while Arisa's eyes open only very slightly, out of the corner of her eye, she sees them.

Suddenly her eyes open wide. She quickly pushes Kyo away. Kyo spots them too so he quickly moves away from Arisa.

"SHOOT." Kyo and Arisa say simultaneously

Kyo and Arisa's faces go redder than a tomato. Their eyes wide open.

"How long have they been doin that?" Hatsuharu asks Hanajima.

"Approximately 78 seconds." Hanajima replies.

"Hah hah hah, woooow." Hatsuharu says.

Yuki raises his eyebrow and grins.

"Kyyyooo." He taunts.

"SH….SH-SHUT UP!" Kyo struggles to say something.

"I…I think its, kinda sweet that they kissed." Said Tohru softly

"Kissed? More like snogged!" Hatsuharu said grinning

"SH…SHUT IT SPIKEY!" Arisa is also struggling to say something

"Yes, they were snogging." Hanajima says, with no emotion as always

"Sh-shut up! We weren't kissing!" Kyo yells.

"Yeeah. You're telling me that; you touching her hair and holding her head, and her grabbing your collar and pulling you, _and_ kissing for like _78 _seconds. Isn't kissing? Who knows how long it would have gone on for if we didn't come back!" says Hatsuharu

"Looks like they have a passion for each other." Says Yuki

"WE DON'T!" Kyo and Arisa yell

"Yes they do, I can sense it in their electric signals" Says Hanajima

"JUST SHUT UP!" They both yell again

"Aw, they're in love. (Starts making kissy noises)" Hatsuharu Taunts.

Arisa and Kyo's faces go redder in anger and embarrassment.

Kyo stand up and walks towards the door, looking to the ground and clenching his fists.

He swings his fist and wacks Hatsuharu really hard in the face wich leaves him with a big red mark on his face.

Kyo stormed out of the room. He didn't hit Yuki cuz he was afraid he would fight back and he didn't want to be in that room any longer.

Arisa goes and sits on the chair in the corner next to the window with her feet on the table and looks out of the window. She looks extremely peed off and her face is still red.

Tohru wacks Hatsuharu on the arm.

"You just don't know when to stop do you!" Tohru yelled.

(Arisa can't hear what they are saying because they are saying it quite so she can't hear)

"What? The moment was there. I have no Idea why the heck they kissed anyway." Hatsuharu answered

"You have now made Kyo and Arisa extremely furious and very embarrassed. That goes for you too Yuki" Hanajima says

"Im sorry but that was too strange. They are always fighting and at each other all the time, then we walk in here and they are kissing? It doesn't really make sense." Yuki explains

"(sigh) listen, you guys go over there and eat your lunch. Let me go talk to them. I will go talk to Arisa first." Says Tohru

"Okay then." Says Hatsuharu

Tohru walks over to Arisa to go talk to her…


End file.
